


The Baratheon Interlude

by metaring



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaring/pseuds/metaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A history of how the Targaryens lost and regained the Iron Throne of Westeros, before and after the brief time of Baratheon rule. Told in a series of excerpts from books written by, or in the collection of, renowned historian Torrhen Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From "The rise and fall of House Baratheon"

“... At that point, Robert Baratheon took the Iron Throne, and was presented with the mangled bodies of the Princesses Elia and Rhaenys, as well as the unrecognisable one of a baby presumed at the time to be the Prince Aegon. He was heard to praise Lord Tywin Lannister for these “gifts”, and, fuelled by his rage at House Targaryen, sent assassins after the rest of the Royal family – Queen Rhaella, and her remaining son Prince Viserys. These men succeeded in killing both, and preventing the birth of the unborn child Rhaella carried, and it was believed that with this act the Targaryen line was ended. Thus began the reign of House Baratheon.

 

King Robert chose Lord Jon Arryn as his hand, although rumour had it that he almost choose his brother-in-arms, and would-have-been goodbrother, Lord Eddard Stark, but for a falling out over Robert's actions on taking the throne. Stark took offence at his extermination of the Targaryan line, and particularly of his glee at the gruesome deaths of the children Baratheon called “dragonspawn”. It is known that they parted on good terms in the end, however, when Stark rode out in search of his missing sister, Lyanna.

 

Eddard Stark returned to the capital with news of Lyanna's death, of the deaths of the unnaccounted for members of Aerys' Kingsguard, and with a newborn boy with the Stark look, who he claimed was his bastard and called Jon Snow. He stayed for Robert's coronation, before refusing any position the new king may have offered him and returning to the North with the child. With the later revelations about his true parentage, it appears that Stark's protection of this child was the main reason that, despite the long friendship of Eddard and Robert, House Stark did not fall along with House Baratheon. ...”


	2. From "Aegon Targaryen in exile"

“...Due to the secrecy that those involved were under, not much is truely known about exactly how it was that Aegon Targaryen was smuggled to Essos from under King Aerys' nose. What we know is almost entirely from later writings by Ashara Dayne or Aegon himself, and from records of the stories told to the Lords and people of Westeros on Aegon's return. We are certain, however, that the rumours spread that Aegon was in fact a Blackfyre raised to believe he was Targaryen are false – the memoirs of Ser Jaime Lannister, known as the Kingslayer for his killing of Aerys Targaryen while a member of the Kingsguard, as well as his explanation for this deed detail that these rumours originated with his father Lord Tywin Lannister in an attempt to increase support for his grandson, and confirm the presence of a distinctive birthmark on both the baby Aegon and the returning man.

 

The story has it that Princess Elia arranged for Aegon to be smuggled out of the capital, fearing Aerys' madness and the turmoil that was beginning. Since she herself was apparently unable to leave, and her daughter to old to be easily substituted, she could only remove her son from the city by smuggling him out with Ashara Dayne and replacing him with a similar looking child. It is apparent that not many looked too closely at the royal babe, since the ruse went unnoticed, although it is not known how many in the Red Keep were in on the plan. It is highly likely that Lord Varys, the spymaster through the reigns of every ruler from Aerys to Aegon, was aware, although we do not know if he actively helped or merely found out and kept silent about the plan. The identity of the child who died in Aegon's place is not known. ...”

 

* * *

 

“... No writings have been found detailing how Aegon managed to hatch the two dragon eggs, but hatch them he did. Fragments of writings by Aegon himself at the time suggest he took their hatching as a sign – both that it was soon to be time to go back to Westeros and reclaim his heritage, and that Dayne was correct in her theory that he was not, in fact, the last living Targaryan. It was partially Aegon's belief in this theory that caused him approach Westeros as he did. Theories abound about what might have happened had he first landed in Dorne as Connington advised, but that speculation is not for this book.

 

It is known, however, from his writings then and later that Aegon dearly hoped that there was another person out there who shared some of his blood. ...”


	3. From "Letters around Westeros"

Princess Elia Martell to the Princes Doran and Oberyn Martell.

 

_This is transcribed from a letter found, still sealed with Princess Elia's personal seal, inside a tube washed ashore several years after the Targaryen reign resumed. Sadly, some of the text had been rendered unreadable. It would have been sent not long before Princess Elia's death. It never reached those to whom it was intended. What difference it might have made is a rich topic for scholarly debate._

 

“My dear brothers,

 

It is a shame that I cannot speak of this to you in person, but matters are reaching the point at which I feel I must make you aware of certain truths so that you do not imagine a slight where there is none.

 

Life in King's Landing has been tricky of late. The King is … and I fear that … Rhaegar has been … and speaking to … accomplish this. We may need your …

 

I plan to … wish … my children. … customs differ f..m our own, but … love … param ... orth. I am content to … ”

 

_The rest of the document has only a few scattered legible characters, and part of a signature from Princess Elia._


	4. From "The rise and fall of House Baratheon"

“... Lord Stark never made it to King's Landing to become Hand for King Robert. Details of the incident that led to Eddard taking his daughters and entourage back to Winterfell have been thought lost to time, although the recent discovery of a diary, believed to be in the hand of the then Sansa Stark, may shed some light on the incident.

 

From sources that are already verified, we know only that there was some kind of incident involving Prince Joffrey (still believed at this time to be the son of Robert Baratheon), the Stark daughters, and their direwolves. King Robert wished the direwolves killed, but Lord Stark took objection to this and, perhaps remembering Robert's previous bloodthirsty nature, decided that continuing with the King's party would be unwise and split from him. We have not found record of whether Sansa's betrothal to Joffrey was cancelled at that point, or whether that happened later when the North split from the Baratheons/Lannisters entirely. ...”


	5. From "The diaries of Sansa Stark"

“... Prince Joffrey has a cruel side. Arya was being her usual self, not ladylike at all, playing at stick fencing with some butcher's boy. I was walking with Joffrey, and Lady and Nymeria were sniffing around by the river. All of a sudden, Joffrey (ignoring my conversation, I might add!) rushed over to Arya and her fencing partner and taunted them! He said they shouldn't bother, and they had no chance against him. Arya did ask him to prove it, and Joffrey attacked them both with live steel! He killed the poor butcher's boy, and would have cut Arya had Nymeria not pushed him over. She didn't harm him at all, but Joffrey ran to his mother screaming that the wolf had attacked him and should be killed. Queen Cersei even wanted Lady killed too! She ordered one of her soldiers to do it!

 

Luckily, father heard the cries we were making, and he and the King came out and stopped them doing anything before they had heard what happened. Arya told what happened, but Joffrey lied! And the King and Queen believed him! Father asked me if Arya was exaggerating, but I told him the truth – Joffrey looked so angry he might hit me, but he couldn't in front of father and I didn't want them to kill Lady... The Queen yelled and yelled, and the King asked father if we couldn't kill or at least send back our direwolves in case they were dangerous, and he wanted us punished too. But father had his angry face on, and sent us away with his men so he could speak to the King privately. I heard more yelling from the Queen and Joffrey before they stormed out, but they didn't come for us or our wolves. Father stayed a bit longer with the King, before coming out and telling us to pack our things and that we were all going back home to Winterfell. I shall be sorry not to see court, but I can't say that I'll miss Queen Cersei or Prince Joffrey – and I dread to think what father would have done if one of us had acted as he had! I hope King Robert knocks some sense into him! And at least we can see if Bran has woken up yet. …”


	6. From “Histories of the Royal House of Targaryen: Retaking the Throne”

“... It is fortunate that he was persuaded away from joining the Night's Watch at this point by that Night's Watchman, on the grounds that he was too young to be fully sure of what he was committing to. Prince Jon did go on to be instrumental in helping the Watch in what was later referred to, perhaps over dramatically, as the Second Battle for the Dawn.

 

Despite expecting a frosty welcome from Lord Stark's wife, Prince Jon returned to Winterfell and those he believed to be his brothers, thus being present for King Aegon's landing in the North and the subsequent revelation of his parentage and treating between King Aegon and Lord Stark. ...”


	7. From "Letters around Westeros"

Benjen Stark to Lord Eddard Stark

 

_This letter was found in Winterfell in a collection of personal effects of past Lords. It was sent, presumably by hand, while Lord Stark was on a brief trip south with King Robert intending to become Hand of the King, and shortly before Lord Stark's return to Winterfell and King Aegon's landing in the North._

 

“Ned,

 

I cannot in good conscience bring Jon to the watch. Not yet. He's too young to swear his life away when he's not sure of what he's giving up. I know he's said it's clear that Catelyn doesn't want him there, but surely you can give him some other options? There's time enough for him to come to the wall when he's older, if he truly wishes it, but I'm not taking a boy whose been pushed into it and done no wrong.

 

Also, remember what I said to you at Winterfell. Have care for it.

 

Benjen”

 

 

_It is not recorded what Benjen Stark is referring to in the last paragraph. Historians have long debated on whether it was some warning of the early signs of the coming trouble from beyond the Wall, or whether it was in fact something more personal – about the boy then known as Jon Snow (later revealed to be Targaryen), or about politics in the south that Lord Stark was heading into. Most of this is pointless speculation, although given Benjen's position as a man of the Night's Watch it is likely to be either about trouble north of the Wall, or a personal concern about Jon Snow's identity, treatment, or relationship with the Starks at Winterfell._


	8. From "The rise and fall of House Baratheon"

“... The most damning evidence that Cersei's children were not true Baratheons was due to Eddard Stark's second son, Brandon. Brandon, while climbing on the walls of the castle at Winterfell, happened to see Cersei and her twin brother Ser Jaime Lannister in the act of coital relations, and Jaime pushed him from the window in the hope of preventing him from being able to tell of what he had seen. Brandon never regained the use of his legs, and was unconscious for some time, waking many days after the King's party had left Winterfell. He was, however, able to tell of the incident. ...”


	9. From "The rise and fall of House Baratheon"

“... Robert died in a hunting accident almost immediately on his return to King's Landing. No fault was ever proven, although many sources record suspicion of poison or excessive drink hindering his reactions. ...”


	10. From "Aegon Targaryen in exile"

... With the dragons grown enough to travel, Aegon finally returned to the lands of his birth, travelling first to the North. Travel was still difficult, since Jon and Ashara both travelled with Aegon, and unlike him could not simply fly on dragonback. Not bringing further warriors from Essos, however, did allow Aegon to fly whilst the other two could travel hidden on the ground. Sufficient secrecy was kept, it seems, since although some rumours had passed around the North none had reached outside until Aegon's return was announced, although tales suggest that this may have been because the northerners' priority was warning the Starks at Winterfell, not the other kingdoms.

 

Aegon revealed himself to the North when he and his party reached Winterfell, the same evening that Eddard Stark and his party returned from their split with Robert Baratheon. The outcome of this meeting is well known. ...”

 

* * *

 

“...Shortly afterwards, his exile ended, Aegon announced his return as King of Westeros.”


	11. From "Histories of House Stark"

“...The decision of the Starks to support this claim was an interesting one, plunging Eddard into a war against the Iron Throne for the second time. We do not have writings detailing the exact reasoning for this support, although with a Targaryen and dragons on the doorstep, the revelation of the true identity of the boy then known as Jon Snow, knowledge of the actions of Cersei and her twin, and the recent falling out with, and sudden death of, Robert Baratheon, it is unsurprising.

 

Jon Snow's identity was probably the best kept secret in Winterfell for many years. Even Eddard's wife, Catelyn, did not know that Jon was Lyanna's son rather than Eddard's until Aegon's landing and demand for the truth. It is certain that it was this truth, and the fact that Eddard had hidden one of Rheagar's children from the wrath of Robert for so many years, that meant Aegon was willing to work with the Starks rather than burn the adults for their part in the previous rebellion. ...”


	12. From the diary of Catelyn Stark (never published, kept in a private collection)

“... I don't know what to think. Ned never dishonoured me by having a bastard, yet he still has lied to me, and brought me the shame of having all who know him think that he has. And the way I had to find out... Dragons are extremely threatening. We had heard rumours of something occurring, but whether by chance or design Robb and I had not the time to warn Ned or hide my daughters between their own return and Aegon's arrival. He did not even allow us to speak with him privately immediately, demanding answers of Ned before he would come inside or take of our bread and salt. I never thought I'd be glad of the boy's...Jon's presence at Winterfell. I had better make peace with my husband tonight, before we start true discussions with Aegon on the morrow. ...”


End file.
